Move Along
by bombayxprodigy
Summary: IT HAS A TITLE!Takes place after the tower. What will happen when not all the takatoris are dead and one of them goes after omi! OmiXNagi other pairings down the road.This is my first fic. Rated M for volience and Yaoi in later chapters..
1. Chapter 1

Weiss Kreuz – Move Along

Chapter 1

Rating: M for later chapters

Pairing: Omi/Nagi More in later chapters

A/N: This is my first Weiss Kreuz fic so be nice to me and R&R puppy dog eyes. I added more to this story and gave it a name so keep reading!

//telepathic thoughts//

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Weiss Safe House**

"THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT YOU AND YOUR FILTHY TAKATORI BLOOD IS TO BLAME!" Aya spat at Omi as Ken  
and Yohji held him back. Omi stood his back to the stairs, trembling and looking at Aya, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. Yohji and Ken's grip on Aya slackened in shock. They had never heard Aya say such a cruel thing to Omi in a long shot. Omi turned around and dashed up the stairs, Ken and Yohji's cries followed him up to his room where he slammed the door shut locking it behind him, and flung himself down on the bed tears now flowing freely down his face.

//Omi! What's wrong? Why don't you come over here and talk to us// a voice spoke to Omi in head. Omi sniffed and answered the mental call.

//G-g-gomen Nagi-kun. I don't think I c-can right now. Ken or Yohji might come up to check on me. //

//Well can tell me what happened// Concern was etched into every mental word Nagi spoke.

// You know when over cover was blown and every one thought we were terrorists? I think it started around that time that someone started to gather information on all of us. // said Omi.

// WHAT!?!? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me??// Omi winced at the mental shout of his koi. It was true he thought why hadn't he told Nagi? They had been going out from before for the tower incident, but then again there had been a lot going on recently and they'd hardly had time to speak to each other even with the mental link. Aya, Yohji, Ken and himself had been extremely busy lately with missions and the flower shop and, for Omi on top of that, exams to finish his high school career. Their last mission had gone horribly wrong and they had ended up failing though Weiss had obtained some very interesting information.

// Nagi when you worked for Takatori did you ever hear the name Dai Takatori?// Omi asked. He could almost feel Nagi thinking on the other end of the link.

// Yes. // said Nagi slowly // I think he was another brother of Renji's, his father had an affair with a woman from Ireland and that was their child. Why?//

// Well we ran into him and he tried to capture me but the other stopped him and then he said "You'll come back to us Mamoru you can't escape your nature".// Omi sniffed again his tears starting to return // and then Aya-kun said the whole reason we failed the mission was because of my Takatori blood. My Filthy Takatori blood. //

Omi could almost feel the anger radiating off of Nagi. // he has no right to say that. // Nagi growled // If I had my way I would take his katana and shove it so far up his--//

//Oi, Nagi-koi I really don't need don't need that image right now. Thank you for helping me out and talking to me. //

//Now what kinda boyfriend would I be if I let my boyfriend get bullied and do nothing about it?// said Nagi softly.

// I think I'm going to sleep now. Oyasuminasai Nagi-koi. //

// Oyasuminasai Omi-koi// Nagi said closing the link.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Schwarz Penthouse**

Nagi frowned he didn't like when other people made his lover feel sad like that but there was more then one problem on their hands now if someone had been gathering information on Weiss then there was bound to be some mention of Schwarz in their, even though the two teams run in had been only once or twice every month Dai Takatori had to have known of both his half-brother's involvements with Omi as well as Weiss it's self. Nagi had to admit that Dai had some pretty good people working for him if they could sneak up on the white team. But then again, thought Nagi with a small smirk, Schwarz had been able to get in ahead of them but that was because of Crawford's visions.

There was a light tap at the door and a voice with a thick German accent floated into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing thinking about Crawford, Nagi? I thought you already had a boyfriend. A certain blond headed, beautiful, crossbow shooting, dart throwing, kitten." said Schuldig with a smirk.

Without even lifting his hands Nagi sent the box in the corner of his room filled with small rocks just for this purpose leapt up into the air and rained down on Schuldig. Schuldig darted out the door into the hallway until Nagi relented his attack. Coming back into the room Nagi had moved to his computer and was inputting his password. Nagi frowned in concentration as he stared at the glowing screen of his computer. Crawford was out for the evening and he was home with the telepath and Farfarello.

The Irishman was not as crazy as everyone thought, he just got a little over excited and over possessive AND obsessed with killing God. Nagi pulled his thoughts back form the other people in the house and back to his research. He had found that the Takatori in question was not involved with Esset at all and had had very few ties with his brothers at all. He was a well know business men in Europe and had made sure that all his ties with the black market were almost completely erased. Almost but not quite Nagi peered at the list he had comprised of the things that the Takatori had bought and slowly a picture formed in his mind.

"Hurting the kitten makes God happy." Nagi and Schuldig whorled around and came face to face with Farfarello.

"Why are you in here Farfie?" said Schuldig.

"Scratch that how can you get out of your room I thought you were sedated for the night?" said Nagi, turning back to the screen.

Farfarello shook his head and peered at screen and said in a meaningful voice, "Whoever is hurting the kitten is on God's side."

Schuldig gazed at Farfarello. "What's making you say that Farfarello?"

Farfarello stayed quite and then turned to leave the room when he reached the door he said, "Weiss will know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Omi, Omi," Omi stirred slightly as Ken gently shook him awake. "C'mon Omi, Manx is here. We have another mission."

Omi rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at the glowing digits of his clock. It was 10:30PM. Sighing Omi swung his legs off the bed and sat up stretching.

"Arigato Ken-kun, I'll be down in a few…" the end of his sentence trailed off as he gave a gigantic yawn.

Ken grinned and then said a bit more seriously, "Okay… umm Omi about earlier—"

"It's okay Ken-kun." Said Omi brightly, "I know that Aya-kun, as well as the rest of us, are really high strung." His face turned in to a slight frown, "I just wish he could control it, and understand that I am not a Takatori I am Omi."

Ken smiled at Omi and walked out of the room calling, "See you in a few minutes."

Omi stood and walked into the bathroom. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he saw that there were bags under his eyes and that he was a good deal whiter then usual. His self confidence had taken a beating lately and Nagi had always been there to help his through the rough patches.

As he made his way downstairs, Omi vaguely wondered if Nagi had made any further process with the information on Dai Takatori. No sooner had the thought occurred.

//Omi, you're awake! I've been trying to reach you for a while. // came Nagi's mental voice.

//High Nagi, have you found ay thing helpful? //

//Hence the reason why I've been trying to reach you. He-//

//Hey chibies how's it going. //

//SCHU!!!// two mental voices chorused at once in an annoyed tone.

//You know, you could knock or something before entering our conversation. // Omi chided.

//Better yet just stay out of it. Period.// said Nagi // Go talk to Yohji or something. //

// Ja, now what would be the fun is announcing myself, when I can just join in? And any way- WHAT the gahgahgh Nagi STOP HITTING ME!!//

// You deserve it,// grumbled Nagi/Now KEEP OUT of our conversation and out away from my room./

//I was just going to give Omi some information about Takatori// Schuldig wined miserably //and Yohji is too busy to DO anything right now. Speaking of which-//

"Omi? are you coming or what? Yohji called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hai Yohji-kun! I'm right here!" said Omi //We'll talk later! I have a mission,//, dashing to the steps, nearly falling down them in his haste. Lucky Yohji broke his fall. He smiled and gave Omi a knowing look.

//Hey! Hands off that's my boyfriend!// came Schuldig's mental voice.

Omi snorted and rolled his eyes. The two walked down the hall and down the spiraling stairs to the mission room.

"It's about time you got down here." said Manx

"Man Manx what the hell is your problem? Are you pms-ing or something? Calm down!" said Ken from his seat on the couch.

"Now, now let's settle down and behave like gentlemen and lady." Yohji said smoothly while stepping in between the two.

"Can't be very civil can I when Miss Queen of the world is sitting on our heads." Ken shot back.

"Oh yes Ken and why don't you tell us where you have been for the past few hours? Hmm?" said Manx looking at Ken almost letting the storm under her skin reach her expression but all that was on her face was a sneer. Omi felt a wash of pure hated and murderous bloodlust roll off of Manx in waves. /Why was she so pissed at Ken?/ He thought.

Ken flushed bright red with anger and rose from his seat on the couch before Aya intervened, "Ken, Yohji's right for once, and as much as I agree with you, we can't get any thing done this way." said Aya. He turned and looked at Manx, "Let's get this briefing over with. I'd preferably have no injuries by the end of it."

The smile that spilled across Manx's face was cruel and full with malice. "Of course. ", She said softly, pushing the tape into the VCR. The tension in the room doubled as the guys saw what flickered across the screen, Yohji and Omi looked at each other 'Oh shit' looks posted on their faces. Four pictures of four people, each one with a name and status across the bottom. "Gentlemen," Said Manx pausing for effect, "you are going to hunt Schwarz. We have found there exact location and have it down in the files. You are to study it and form a plan to annihilate them."

The silhouette of Persia flickered on to the screen and he spoke his part. "Men of Weiss, your mission is to hunt down the group known as Schwarz and destroy them. There is one thing that you have to understand about this mission, you don't have a choice. Failure to do so or no response to do so will result in termination. And not just from Kritiker, but from the face of the earth. " Their was a collective intake of breath as the tape still continued, "Now white knights deny these dark beasts their tomorrows!" the video returned to the screen of Schwarz and paused.

The room was deadly quite and Manx spoke quietly, "They are the body guards of one Rich Manraw. They will most likely think that you are going after him but your target is them!" she was clearly happy about this development as she giggled slightly. "The looks on your faces right now are priceless! What happened to all your bravo Kenken? And you Aya? Yohji you and Omi look like you just wet your pants. Why these reactions I mean the only on with some attachment to us is really Aya. You know with your sister in europe-"

No one saw Aya move but he and Manx were suddenly against the wall, his hand around her throat. Whispering in her ear he said, "Don't you DARE make any threats against my sister!"

Yohji placed a hand on Aya's arm, "As much as I would love to allow you to kill her that would probably only cause problems for us." Aya didn't glance at Yohji but he did release Manx's throat. Manx ascended the spiral staircase, Weiss watching her go. They heard the door slam shut, rattling the glass.

"Soooo…" said Yohji, running his hand through his hair, "what are we going to do about this."

Omi felt Schuldig at the edge of his shields and lowered them to let him in. //What is going on?// Schuldig asked, //Nagi's freaking out about something, and Omi's blocking him or something.//

Omi realized that he had been blocking Nagi and sheepish let the other boy in to there conversation.

//So what's going on?// Nagi asked.

//We've been ordered to kill you guys.// Yohji said blankly, letting no emotion leak into his voice.

Omi studied the people around him. //Manx seemed to really hate Ken with a passion enough for her aura to have bloodlust in it, and for her that is defiantly not normal.//

From what Omi could remember Manx had never enjoyed killing and had only tolerated it to help Persia. His foster mother hated blood. While Yohji and Schuldig continued to talk Omi Looked at Aya and ken's auras. Aya's was still partly red and black with anger, hate and fear, purple, that was probably for his sister.

Schuldig and Yohji finished there conversation and Schuldig told Crawford what was going on.

"What are we going to do?" said Omi quietly

"I can't – WE can't."

Yohji, Aya, and Omi all turned there heads to look at hen. His shoulders were hunched and his head rested on his knees, which his arms were curled around.

"What?" said Aya

He met there gaze, "There is no way that we can beat them, we wouldn't come back alive, we would even come back in one piece! They would cut us into little pieces and stick and feed us to the fishes! They have powers, we don't. And I can't stand to fight that berserker, not again. I can't beat him! "

"Ken-kun…" Omi trailed off.

Ken was shaking, it was if his encounter with the mad man of Schwarz had finally taken it's toll. He curled father into the fetal position, placing his hand above his head.

"She'll probably back in a couple days. We do have some time to decide." Yohji reminded them.

Ken stood, "I need to go out. I need some air. Don't wait up for me." , and with that he bolted up the stairs.

The remaining Weiss looked at each other.

Aya's fist clenched. "I can't risk my sister's life for something as trivial as theirs." He slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it! Why does this have to be so difficult, a few months ago we would have taken this on no problem, and we would have crushed them!"

Yohji sighed, "No we still would have been used to wipe the floor prodigy could have done that with his pinky finger. We would have tried because we were cocky."

Aya growled. "DAMN IT!"


End file.
